


Crayon house

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: JuminV week 2k17 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Day One, JuminV week 2k17, M/M, School, kids being rays of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: Jumin pouted, his lips lowering and his eyebrows moved until they were almost pressed together. There appeared the familiar wrinkle above the raven’s nose and in the middle of his eyebrows, it made him upset to admit it, but the boy looked slightly hurt.He even started to mumble, and the mini photographer settled to waiting in silence while the other tried to gather his thoughts to say something. Which, as usual, didn't take long.“It wasn't just a square…” he heard Jumin say. “I was trying to make a house.”





	

The bell rang and the students all but ran out of the door, after all, recess was one of the most important things for them. And food, as well. Let's not forget food. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

It came out as an easy question, but it apparently pulled the boy in front of him out of his “world”... or at least that was what his mother said when his father was staring at nothing,  _ thinking _ .

 

Well, he said the boy was pulled out of his world because the raven looked up too fast from his notebook, he noticed it made him nauseous. His eyes were a nice and brilliant shade of grey, that took a little to focus again on him, it reminded Jihyun of his grandma’s silverware,  _ pretty. _

 

Not that he hadn't thought that before. Jumin and him had known each other for a year, and ever since they met at a party their parents had brought them to, they hadn't stayed too long away from each other. They were friends, best friends even. And Jihyun knew by now when something was going on with the taller kid. 

 

After all, Jumin hadn't been sitting on a chair, hunched up and scribbling in his notebook like crazy,  _ even muttering _ , if something wasn't bothering him. 

 

The previously mentioned opened his mouth, and Jihyun recognized the small twitch Jumin did with his hands when he was about to lie. “Nothing.” And there was that familiar look on his face that said  _ I did something I don't want to tell you about  _ as Jumin discreetly placed the notebook on his table, closed. 

 

Mistake number one. 

 

And with that, Jihyun smiled… 

 

Then he ran past Jumin, grabbing the notebook with one hand on the way, like a ninja. (Or at least he liked to think it was like one).

 

He heard Jumin squeak, and relished the sound for a second – because it was so uncommon for him to get flustered or nervous – before he opened the notebook and flipped through the pages in search for whatever his friend has scribbled. 

 

Notes, more notes,  _ even _ more notes…

 

Square. 

 

There was a very symmetrical, almost perfect, square drawn on one of the sheets of paper, with triangles and circles all around, and inside of it. It was strange, but it seemed like the boy hadn't been trying to make a shape with a bunch of shapes inside. 

 

The notebook was ripped away from his hands by a very nervous  _ and _ flustered Jumin, his face reminded him of the time  _ he _ had been discovered eating cookies after dinner. He never wanted to get caught like that again, her mother had been very disappointed. 

 

“Did you see anything?” Jumin asked, holding the notebook close to his chest, while there was a grimace – of sorts – in his face. 

 

Jihyun felt bad that he had caused it, but he knew there still was something causing Jumin to behave like that, as if he  _ needed  _ to close himself off from people. But that couldn't happen, at least not in his watch, he wanted Jumin to be happy, his friend looked really nice when he smiled. 

 

So he nodded, and gave Jumin a smile of his own. “I saw a square with random circles and triangles inside it… was that what you were doing earlier?”

 

Jumin pouted, his lips lowering and his eyebrows moved until they were almost pressed together. There appeared the familiar wrinkle above the raven’s nose and in the middle of his eyebrows, it made him upset to admit it, but the boy looked slightly hurt. 

 

He even started to mumble, and the mini photographer settled to waiting in silence while the other tried to gather his thoughts to say something. Which, as usual, didn't take long. 

 

“It wasn't just a square…” he heard Jumin say. “I was trying to make a house.” 

 

Jihyun tilted his head towards the left in habit, he was thinking about what his best friend had just said. Why would he try to make a house? They had already done that in class. And Jumin had drawn a very nice blueprint, he had done something different from the other kids, who had just doodled something awkward and too normal. 

 

Ah. 

 

“A house like the other kids in class did?” He asked, stepping closer to his best friend, and Jihyun watched as Jumin shyly nodded, some of the strands in his hair falling over his face. 

 

He had the strange urge to brush them away behind the raven’s ear, but instead, he just giggled. 

 

“Why are you laughing, Jihyun?” Jumin asked, now defensive. His voice was soft yet bitter as his grip on the notebook turned tighter. 

 

He shook his own head, placing his hands over his best friend’s, slowly and carefully prying them away from the notebook. He smiled at Jumin as he took the notebook, opening at a very random page. “I could show you how to draw a house, if you'd like.” He whispered, as if it was the biggest secret in the world, in the hands of two elementary school students. “But I still liked what you did better.” 

 

When Jumin laughed, Jihyun thought the world was brighter,  _ warmer _ , and he couldn't help but laugh as well. 

 

He took one of the crayons in one of their classmates desk, and started to draw in the pages of the notebook. 

 

“So you start with a square, then a triangle on top, two circles for the windows and one rectangle means the door.” He mumbled, his tongue poking out between his lips as he was concentrating. 

 

There was a bit of mumbling before Jumin took the crayon in his own hand, drawing a similar house to the one his friend had done. “I think I understand.”

 

“That's great, Jumin!” 

 

The boy’s cheeks went slightly pink, and he looked away. Was he getting a fever? “Thank you, Jihyun… How do you draw a cat?” 

 

“That's pretty easy! You draw circles... then triangles, also dot for the eyes, and finally sticks for the legs, tail and mustache.”

 

“They're called whiskers.”

 

He laughed. 

 

They both sat for the whole recess in Jumin’s desk, doodling houses, trees, people, cats, dogs, they even made a doodle of the teacher for fun. And surprisingly, it came out pretty good – not that the teacher thought that when she saw it. 

 

After classes, they were both picked up by Driver Kim, and as they sat comfortably in the back of the limousine, the mini photographer turned around and grabbed his best friend’s hand. 

 

“You know you don't have to be like other people, right? I like you a lot just by the way you are, and I'm sure other people will too!” 

 

Jumin’s eyes widened, and then he laughed with joy. 

  
“I only need you, Jihyun.”


End file.
